Wim Kok/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Jiang Zemin - Sin imagen.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin (L) meets with visiting Netherlands Prime Minister Wim Kok (R) at the leaders' compound, Zhongnanhai June 15. Kok, on a seven-day official visit, is accompanied by an economic delegation in a bid to increase ties between the two countries. By POOL New / Reuters Japón * Ver Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| Netherlands Prime Minister Wim Kok, Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands, Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko of Japan and Amsterdam City mayor Schelto Patijn pay tribute for the victims of the WWII in front of the National Monument at Dam Square on May 23, 2000 in Amsterdam, Netherlands. Getty Ryūtarō Hashimoto - Wim Kok.jpg| Ryutaro Hashimoto, Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok - whose country holds the EU's rotating presidency - EU Commission President Jacques Santer and EU Foreign Trade Commissioner Sir Leon Brittan discussed trade and Europe's planned single currency. AP Archive Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| Japan has marked four-hundred years of ties with the Netherlands with a pledge to work towards resolving outstanding grievances from World War Two. After the visiting Dutch prime minister, Wim Kok, met his Japanese counterpart, Keizo Obuchi, in Tokyo officials said both men looked forward to overcoming past difficulties and developing bilateral political and economic ties. BBC 2000 Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Jusuf Habibie - Sin imagen.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok (L) and Indonesian Vice President Bacharuddin Habibie walk out of the House of Lords into the Central Lobby 03 April, while touring Westminster during the second Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) in London. Getty Abdurrahman Wahid - Sin imagen.jpg| "We are in full control," Indonesia's first freely elected head of state in 44 years told reporters in The Hague, Netherlands, after meeting with Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok. Wahid was on a two-day visit to the Netherlands, Indonesia's former colonial ruler. Associated Press. Published: February 3, 2000 12:00 am Asia del Sur India * Ver Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Atal Bihari Vajpayee receives his Dutch counterpart Wim Kok (left) at Rashtrapati Bhawan in New Delhi on November 22, 1999. Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Shimon Peres - Wim Kok.jpg| Reactie Wim Kok bij overlijden Shimon Peres. Foto ANP Ehud Barak - Sin imagen.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok (R) gestures at the beginning of a meeting with his Israeli counterpart Ehud Barak in Jerusalem 02 April 2000. Kok is on a two-day official visit to Israel and the Palestinian territories. Getty Palestina * Ver Wim Kok - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Premier Wim Kok begroet PLO-leider Yasser Arafat. Samen met minister van Buitenlandse Zaken Hans an Mierlo had Kok een gesprek met Arafat op het Catshuis. (Den Haag, 22 november 1995). Fuente no encontrada Turquía * Ver Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente Ahmet Necdet Sezer, que visitó este país como una invitación a la Reina de los Países Bajos Beatrix, se reunió ayer con el primer ministro Wim Kok. Turquía, la región Kok dijo que cree que el futuro será un país más poderoso, las medidas adoptadas por Turquía informó de que la integración de la UE fue recibido con agradecimiento. turkiyegazetesi.com.tr Fuentes Categoría:Wim Kok